All The World's a Stage
by Archer Princess
Summary: …and the men and women merely players. They have their entrances and their exits, and we the viewers may watch their lives. A drabble collection of the Grimm family.
1. Broadway

_A/N_  
_Hello everyone! I promised I'd write something before the end of January... TADA!_**  
**

_Following a recent trend I saw, here is a collection of drabbles about the Grimm family! I have decided to prompt each one from stage productions (I'm such an actor... did anyone catch the Shakespeare reference? Anyone? Nobody? Right on...). This chapter's prompts are brought to you from a Top Ten Broadway Musicals of All Time list I found :)  
_

_Of course, there is another reason I am posting something. I had two of my stories (The Final Battle and Whiskey Lullaby) nominated for the Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012! AHHH! So exciting...! Although I don't care if I win (and I highly doubt I will), I would LOVELOVELOVE it if you would go vote for one of them (The Final Battle...). It would mean a lot to me, obviously, but I also would just love it if you read this and them.  
_

_Can you name all the Broadway shows without looking it up? Prove it in a review :)  
_

_And now, please enjoy All The World's a Stage!  
_

**...  
**

**MUSIC**

It's been a horribly long day, and to make things harder they're now playing host to Jake. Puck doesn't know how to cheer her up, so he sits in silence. He knows better than to try to talk to her. But then they hear the sound of the shower from across their tiny apartment. Jake's shaky tenor starts singing an old German song, and they suddenly realize the lessons Granny gave finally paid off because the song isn't supposed to be about a rooster, and now they're both smiling. Puck finally feels that it is safe to take Sabrina's hand.

**RENT**

The bills were wracking up. His whole life he had been solving cases for book characters, but what use was that in the real world? None. His head pounded as the numbers seemed to dance around the page. His thoughts started drift. They were going to lose the apartment. The car desperately needed repairs. And just as he is ready to despair, he hears footsteps. Turning around, he sees his beautiful new wife walking towards him. Her presence relaxes him, and he draws her in. They kiss and share a small smile, relaxing in the miracle growing inside of her

**PHANTOM**

She trips the train over her long dress, and curses. The cool wind of the spirit she is chasing breezes past, and she tries again to use the Apparition Stone around her neck, but to no avail. Suddenly she is pinned to the wall, a high-pitched shrieking echoing around the huge room she is in. She finally hears the laughter she has been waiting for. A swarm of bright lights appears and Sabrina slides down the wall as the force drops her. As the lights solidify the spirit, Puck finally clasps her hand and laughs, "What a wedding day, eh?"

**PIRATES**

The Pirate Ocimum stalks through the jungle of an island he discovered, a huge beast carrying his empty bags. Their quest has been unsuccessful. They've met up with several villainous creatures, one of which was a Nymph that bested him in an eating contest. He feels sure that his grand ship is near, when suddenly he is confronted with the queen of all monsters: the Mother Pirate. But he loves the Mother Pirate, and resigns himself to be kissed and reminded to brush his teeth so that he won't need wooden teeth to go with his wooden leg and eye-patch.

**WICKED**

He could never really remember why he brought the mechanical witch back with him. The hour between saying goodbye to the Grimms and leaving Faerie was hazy, and then he was suddenly riding a giant witch upstate. Daphne uncharacteristically avoided it. Granny had exasperatedly asked him where he was planning to keep it. Of course, Sabrina had told him that it was stupid to keep. But now that they were standing on their back porch holding hands and watching their young daughters on the play structure he had made with the parts, he decided that it truly was a treasure.

**LION**

She learned too quickly about his lifestyle. He was a small town guy who hadn't gone to college. Her engineering degree was clearly intimidating him, but for some reason, he was keeping her as breathless as she was keeping him. And then she met the Lion. They were on their fifth date when a large man at a neighboring table recognized him and started crying. He said something about New York intimidating him, and then he did something shocking: he wiped his eyes with… a _tail_. At that moment, Henry turned to her and said "Veronica… I've got a secret…"

**HAIRSPRAY**

It was punishment for the way their date had gone. He knew, deep down, that he deserved it… but that did not make what Daphne, Red, and Basil were doing to him any less humiliating. But he didn't dare complain because Sabrina was standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. When she saw him watching, she smirked. "You look good in lipstick." He looked away, but just then Red decided that she was done with his hair and that Basil could have free reign over the hairspray. With chemical mist fileverywhere, Puck decided to let Sabrina plan Valentine's Day.

**MISERABLE**

The silence of the house was deafening. No more did her boys run up and down the stairs. The sounds of their arguing didn't bounce off the stairwell and into her kitchen. And worst of all was that her loving husband would never again bounce through the front door, sweep her into his arms, and tell her he loved her. He was gone and their sons had abandoned her to the dreary silence, forcing her to look at their three empty chairs. It was all too much for her; she needed some source of refuge. Perhaps she'd get a puppy…

**CATS**

She could hear them before she even got out of the car. The chorus of meows was faint, but definitely there. The house looked the same as ever, and she was able to let herself in. The state of the house was proof that he was not dealing with the news, she could see that clearer than ever. All the books that she had boxed up had been replaced by cats. She waded through the animals to where he sat on the stairs, obviously waiting for her. "Puck… this isn't working. You know you need to go to her wedding."

**FIDDLER**

He fiddled with the tablecloth, his eyes staring at a flickering candle without seeing it. He suddenly heard her voice, and turned around. Her face was glowing the same way it had the night he had met her, and doubts he'd had were gone now. He opened the bottle of cheap wine, unable to afford anything else given the velvet box that was residing in his pocket. A fiddler nearby started to play, and he knew that the moment had come. Gently, he took her soft hand into his own shaking one. He took a deep breath. "Relda…" he began.

**...**

_Thank you so much for reading! I've already put the next selection of words together, but I will take all **STAGE RELATED **words or themes!_

_And again, **voting is appreciated!** And please do check out my other stories.  
_

_Love y'all!  
_

_-Archer Princess-  
_


	2. Shakespeare

_A/N_

_Hi! It is slightly weird for me to update twice within a week, but the next chapter of __**The Final Battle**__ wasn't ready and I really wanted to post something today because…_

_**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!**_

_I am so crazy old… but in honor of my birthday, I stayed up too late last night and wrote all of these. I had a problem with __**Merchant**__ and __**Error**__ got a full rewrite, but… :)_

_This chapter is words taken out of Shakespeare's plays. Each one comes from the title of a play, and they are set chronologically of when they are written, not arranged prettily by topic like last chapter. You probably don't care about that (I'm a weirdo actress who has been trying to read all his plays), but now you know._

_I am still open for suggestions, and in particular I am currently looking for __**THEMES**__. I have two more chapters already mapped out with ten drabbles each under two __**themes**__, and as I am hoping to write more of these I am in need of more ideas. _

_One last thing: I will give a special shout out… and perhaps a prize… to the person that can name all ten play titles. PRETTYPRETTYPLEASE don't look it up, although there really isn't much I can do to stop you._

_Please read, __**REVIEW**__, and I hope that the day/night you are reading this is wonderful._

…

**ERROR**

She watched from a distance as they lowered the coffin into the grave. She had come as close as she could without reentering the town. She had been staying as close as possible so that she would be able to intercept Henry leaving town. She knew he wouldn't be able to stay after this… tragedy. That she had caused. No… she couldn't stay any longer. It was starting to rain, and _she_ couldn't see Henry again. _She_ wouldn't ever be able to look into his eyes without remembering what had happened. She turned and ran away, hoping he would understand.

**GENTLEMAN**

Not once had they approved of a man she dated. Each time, they scared him off either with magic or big talk. But something made them hesitate when he walked through the door with a bouquet of roses. The fact that he was a Grimm alone should have made them blast him to Neverland. But instead, they sent him hundreds of dirty looks and tried to keep their girl busy. Each day they came up with a new barrier. And each day, he showed up at her register with a different colored rose, slowly and surely stealing their Rose's heart.

**LOST**

She had no idea how beautiful she was to him. Her hair was tangled and frizzy underneath the baseball cap she was wearing. Her running shoes were dusty and her sweat shorts had oil stains. The shirt she was wearing had a picture of a unicorn with its horn stuck in a tree. They'd been running around Central Park for several hours, and his legs were killing him. No amount of stretching would be able to give him the ability to walk the next day. But when she turned to tease him about losing a race… it just didn't matter.

**DREAM**

The night before he crashed her wedding, she had had a dream. In it, she appeared to be marrying her fiancé Bradley without a single hitch. But she wasn't marrying Bradley. In his place, wearing the tux he had chosen, was… Puck. The fairy looked nothing like the last time she had seen him. He was clean and an adult, although his face still wore its usual teasing grin. The dream had shaken her confidence, but she planned to carry on. Years later, she once again was walking down the aisle to her fiancé. But this time, it felt right.

**MERCHANT**

The heat of Egypt was finally getting to her, and the small baby wrapped up in the sling around her wasn't helping matters. Basil seemed to be distracted by something and wasn't noticing that his wife was slowly trailing behind him. Desperately in need of some water and shelter, she tottered under the canopy of a nearby merchant. The merchant, seeing the sweating woman and whimpering baby, quickly gave her some water, muttering in a language Relda didn't know. As she sat nursing her son, she realized that although she was uncomfortable, she couldn't encompass just how lucky she was.

**WIVES**

They are all standing in the small kitchen. Veronica is sitting because no one will let her stand after her fall from the month before, and Sabrina and Daphne are busily rushing around, constantly moving the pumpkin pie out of their way. While Daphne pulls the turkey out of the oven, Sabrina pulls all the teenagers together and tells them to get ready for Thanksgiving dinner. From his uncomfortable spot on the couch next to Pinocchio and Henry, Puck can hear their wives at work to produce yet another spectacular holiday in memory of those family members they have lost.

**NOTHING**

Nothing had ever made him feel more worthless than thinking about how talented she was compared to him. She was a Grimm, and therefore solving mysteries came as easily as breathing. Having spent her adolescence avoiding eating anything cooked by Granny, she had developed the necessary skills to be a world renowned chef. He was nothing. She could draw, she could write… she could even speak four languages: English, French, German, and Seelie. But whenever he muttered this under his breath, she would stare at him as if amazed at his stupidity and exclaim, "But Puck… honestly, you can _fly!_"

**MEASURE**

It started when Basil noticed that, although he was a year and a half younger than Henry, Jake seemed to be the same size at three as his brother. A hasty dinner later, it was confirmed: Henry and Jacob were the exact same height. It didn't matter to them so much then, they were too caught up in their childhoods. But jump seven years into the future and the competitions began. Suddenly puberty was upon them, and both were trying to speed along their growth to beat the other. Oh, how those parents then regretted ever charting their sons' heights…

**WINTER**

As she fell backwards into the cold fluff, she thought to herself _'This truly is the most wonderful time of year.'_ She had always felt an aversion to the warmer seasons because all she could recall from her fateful walk in the woods was the warm sunlight. Now that she had a family, she didn't have to feel one cold, crazed year melt into the next. She could build forts and make angels. She had a true friend who had not ceased on a quest to trap her sister under mistletoe with a certain fairy. She finally had a home

**NOBLE**

It didn't matter how many times he repeated his title. Trickster King. Villain of the Worst Kind. King of Loafers. Prince of Low Expectations. The spiritual guide for millions of complainers, criminals, and convicts. The fact he had put his life in danger to save baby Basil from the falling chimney was all the inhabitants of Ferryport Landing could talk about. The fact that he had had a wing ripped out _again_ and spent yet another week of his life in a cocoon. But it had made Grimm mad enough that maybe… maybe he could live with her mad kisses.

…

_Thanks for reading, and please come back soon for the next chapter, posted (again) sometime in the next week!_

_Shakespeare fan like me? Can you name the titles? I'll be amazed if you can, I'm usually the odd one out on this… Again, weirdo actress talking here!_

_Love y'all!_

_-Archer Princess-_


	3. Theater

_A/N_

_Hey guys! I'm back :) So much apologies, I meant to update on Tuesday. But… to no avail. My only excuse was that I was sick last weekend and had to catch up on my school work… But now, in an effort to actually be a regular updater, I, Archie, will be updating this every Sunday until I run out of categories._

_Heyyy... I have a cool cover now :) Ain't it preeetty...  
_

_Thank you for the birthday wishes!_

_Congrats __**Winds of Inspiration**__ for getting all the titles from last chapter right, (mostly) by memory!_

_This chapter is prompted by __**Parts of a Theater**__. Some of them are going to be really obvious, but there are… two that are rather obscure. Have any idea for what they are? Tell me! Take a guess!_

_Shout outs to __, __**Curlscat**__,__and__a certain __**Guest**__ for suggestions that made this chapter! I love suggestions __**that are related to theatre**__. Bring them on! And hey… __**reviews**__ are awesome even if you don't have any suggestions!_

…

**CURTAIN**

It was like viewing the world through a thin curtain. You were there on one side. You could see what was happening, but you couldn't stop it because there was something tightly restraining you. All around you was the bigger, stronger Wolf that could do and would do exactly as he liked. You were forced to watch from inside as He hurt everyone you cared about. And you started to wonder if that was you, if this man was just a tiny Jekyll in a much bigger Hyde. You begged: pay attention to this man, this human, behind the curtain.

**STAGE**

It was bittersweet to watch her get up on the stage and read from the yellow sheets of paper. On one hand, it meant that she was ready to come back and learn about Everafters. It meant she was ready to trust and believe them. But on the flip side, it also meant that she was maturing quickly. Her childhood already wasted, this trip was the first sign that Sabrina Grimm was going to mature through her adolescents with the same result as her childhood: growing up too soon. And there was nothing her grandmother could do to prevent that.

**PIT**

She had not at all expected to see a giant crater in her front lawn when she had decided to go get the newspaper. When she first saw it, she blinked hard, assuming her eyes were still tired from crying all night because her date hadn't showed up. She crept closer and peeked over the edge. To her astonishment, the sleeping figure of Jake Grimm was at the bottom. Her gasp echoed loudly, and he stirred. Looking up, he gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry I didn't make it, I ran into your fairy-godmothers last night. Nice women, little moody…"

**BOX**

Daphne was incredibly lonely. A world trip by herself had been liberating, but as she sat in a small inn in Rotterdam, she just wanted to go home. A small tear ran down her cheek. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock at her door. Opening the door, she saw the innkeeper holding a box for her. Once he had left, she opened it to find letters from every member of her family, three tins of her favorite cookies, and pictures of her niece's first day of school and her nephew's first birthday party. Finally, she smiled.

**WING**

It had been a terrible week for Sabrina. Puck had caught a tainted fairy, but he had lost a wing in the scuffle. Now she was lying in a hospital bed in Faerie, contractions coming every fourteen minutes, her husband in a floating cocoon above her head. Dr. Seward was giving her as much attention as he could in the busy hospital, and the white room was starting to spin. Just as another contraction hit, making her feel like her insides were on fire, Sabrina heard a familiar ripping sound that meant Puck had once again emerged just in time.

**APRON**

Henry flipped the pancakes. He had gotten up especially early that day to make Veronica breakfast in bed, as that day marked them dating for a year. He hummed to himself, so immersed in his cooking that he didn't hear his girlfriend come in to watch him. When she spoke, he whirled around with a small scream. There she stood in her fluffy blue bathrobe, an amused look on her face… with a velvet box in her hand. He froze, and she laughed. She crossed, kissed him, and wiped a bit of batter of his cheek with his flowery apron.

**MARQUEE**

It was raining the first time they kissed. They had left Berlin together, heading towards Paris. In Paris, Basil finally had the courage to ask Relda to dinner… not as the acquaintances they had been so far. It was after dinner that it began to rain. It started with no warning, and they were stuck quite a ways from where their rooms were. Their hair and clothes soaked, they ran laughing until they found the shelter of a theater's marquee. Their laughter died, and then Basil pulled Relda into a kiss. Holding her close, he whispered. "Ich liebe dich, Liebling."

**SHOP**

They had been in the store for an hour. She was looking at necklaces, although they had come to pick out their wedding bands. She had already looked at the earrings, bracelets, and even a few tiaras. He desperately wanted to leave, so he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. When he asked her if she was ready to look at rings, she suddenly started to cry. Completely dumbfounded, he asked her what was wrong. "It's too important, I don't want to!" was all she would say. He tenderly kissed her, trying not to smile.

**HOUSE**

He hadn't wanted to move away from the crooked house. Almost everyone else left. Even his parents and sisters. His uncle. The fairy. But he was okay with that. He liked spending the quiet time with her. Somehow, she had been there _and_ here, and that was what mattered. She stayed older than him, but he was okay with that. When he was little, it meant she could take him places. When he aged, it opened a door. When they finally had to leave, they went together. Hand in hand, they faced the vast world that surrounded the crooked house.

**SHELL**

For their first anniversary, Puck gave Sabrina a snail shell. For a moment, she thought is was a joke and almost laughed. Then, once she realized it really was her present, she started to grow angry. Why would Puck give her this? He ended up having to explain that many cultures held the snail shell as an image of nature's perfection. Stories told the snail as a loner that must learn to trust. Snails must show their hard shell to the world, but inside they are tender. "You are my snail." Speechless, all Sabrina could do was tightly hug him.

…

_Thank you so much for reading, you have no idea how much it means to me to have readers :) I hope to see you all next Sunday with… nope, not saying. The next chapter topic is a secret! :D_

_Nothing really obscure in these prompts… __**Shell**__ and __**Apron**__ are, I think, the hardest…_

_Now that I've gotten this out… well, I am going to settle into my night of math problems… a lot less fun than these… phooey._

_Love y'all!_

_-Archer Princess- _


End file.
